The present disclosure relates to the field of display technology, and in particular, to a display substrate, a method for manufacturing the same, and a display device.
With the rapid development of display technology, the development of displays has presented a trend of high integration and low cost in recent years. Currently, more and more displays use the gate driver on array (GOA) technology. The GOA technology integrates the gate driver circuit on the array substrate to eliminate the need to set an additional drive, such as Chip On Film (COF), on an edge of the array substrate, facilitates the miniaturization of the array substrate, and reduces the cost of the product from both the material cost and the manufacturing process cost.